Misty's Magic Dilemma
by Canon's Son
Summary: Tracey has been aiming for Daisy Waterflower, the most famous female in Cerulean and possibly Kanto. He has to compete with every other man in the entire region. And he asks Misty for much needed help. Although he "Magic" in romance has not been the best, she is glad to help, but with how awkward and feeble Tracey is, it may be harder than she thought.


Misty's Magic Dilemma - Chapter 1

A/N: The characters in this stories will be some from the show, but some I made up. I try my best to make the characters you know of the be similar in personality like the show. If you find that I'm failing at that (which I know I will :P) please tell me. I'm trying to make this story enjoyable for everyone who reads it. Read and Review.

* * *

Daisy Waterflower was my target. The ultimate test. The challenge of a lifetime. My future all depends on her. I have to be able to get her heart, no matter how long it takes!

That's why I, Tracey Skichett, will ask her out on a date!

Not as friends, not because I cleaned up for them, not as a favor, but as a legalized, full-bonded, romanticizing couple. To be fair, I have been on a date with her before, but that was only because I did something for her, and even on those dates, while we do have a good time, it never was made official. I do enjoy them, but every 5 minutes some fan of her asks her for her autograph or something, so we never have much time alone, never mind the fact that every guy that sees her tries to make a move. Which means, I have to compete with every man in Kanto! And I mean EVERY man. It won't be an easy task.

I have to admit though, I think I am a lot closer to her then any other guy I've ever seen. Which means I have to take this chance, before someone else grabs her. What scares me the most is the fact that she hasn't held on to any one of her boyfriends for more the ONE WEEK. I assume that means I have to be pretty darn interesting to be able to keep her more then that. But my main goals is this:

1. I have to get her to say yes to the date, even if we aren't dating

2. I have to get close to her

3. I have to have her approval to be her boyfriend

And that's not the biggest problem. When and where should I ask her? I mean, I'm not even sure that I'm close enough to her to be able to ask her out and she would say yes. I have to get help, which is why I'm here.

I was standing in front of the Water Pokemon Gym, home to the Waterflowers, and my good friend Misty. If anyone could help me with this situation, it was the sister of Daisy. I'm hoping that Misty will give me some do's and dont's, getting me closer to asking Daisy out.

I walked into the Gym, a blast of cool air blew on my face. I guess there is a battle going on.

I walked into the pool area, seeing that I was right. A boy trainer, who looked like a bug catcher, was commanding his butterfree against Misty's Dewgong. I have to admit, Misty is great when it comes to battling.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam!" Misty commanded. The seel pokemon shot a beam of light at the bug.

"Evade Butterfree!" The boy said, but it was too late. Butterfree took the hit and fell to the ground.

"Nice job Dewgong!"

"Come on Butterfree! Get up! You can do it!" The pokemon strained to get up, but manage to float above the ground.

"Tough Butterfree. Use Double-Edge Dewgong!" The Pokemon charged at the bug. Seems like the final blow.

"Ugh, alright Butterfree! Use Silver Wind!" The bug reacted and shiny wind wrapped around Dewgong. The Ice Pokemon feel backward into the water.

"No! Come on Dewgong!" Misty called.

"Alright Butterfree! Use Synthesis!" The bug began to glow.

"Use Ice Beam and stop it from healing!" Misty called, but the pokemon was struggling to get up.

Butterfree stopped glowing, and looked recovered. "Nice Butterfree!"

"Dewgong! Double-Edge!" The ice pokemon jumped up from the water, aiming for Butterfree.

"Now Butterfree! Last Resort!"

Last Resort? What's that?

The bug started to glow in bright intensity, and then shot a yellow beam at Dewgong, hitting it face first.

"Yes! Direct hit!" The boy cheered. Dewgong fell to the water, knocked out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, which means Butterfree wins! The winner of the match is Joey!"

The boy jumped and cheered. "Yeah! We did it Butterfree!" The bug also cheered. Ah, I remember how excited Ash got when he had a badge.

Misty looked shocked, then smiled. "Nice job kid! What number badge is this?"

The boy grinned. "Badge 6 m'am! Only two more and I can go to the Pokemon League! But you were the hardest I've had so far! Which means I have to train.

Misty nodded. "Agreed. It's not everyday a Butterfree takes out one of my pokemon. Nice job. Here is your badge."

Misty handed it to the boy, and the boy jumped and cheered. It was a good match.

Misty looked up and saw me standing across from the pool. She smiled and walked over to me. "Hi Tracey. Nice of you to visit. Too bad it was on a lose though."

I laughed. "It was still a good match! Although Misty, I do have a favor to ask you.."  
"Does it have something to do with Daisy?" She said bluntly.

"H-How did you know?"

She shrugged. "Well, usually when you come over here it has something to do with my sister."

"W-well, yes. It does have something to do with Daisy."

She smirked. "Oh?"

I nodded. "Yes, I need your help on asking her on a date."

Misty folded her arms. "So you finally decided for my advice huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you obviously have been after her for a while now, with little to no success."

"Hey, I've been pretty successful! We talk about things!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. But you do realize my sister is in every guys eye right?"

"I-I know, but I can't give up! I have to try!"

She smiled. "Well Tracey, I'm gonna say this. If you want my advice, you better be ready to work your tail off."

I nodded. "I know." What was she planning?

"You better know. Let's talk about this in my room."

I nodded and followed her towards the back of the Gym. "By the way, where are the other girls?"

She shrugged. "Probably still shopping. Seriously they can spend a whole day in there and not realize it."

She lead me into her room. It was small and simple, with a few water pokemon poster here and there.

"Alright, she you want my advice on the most difficult subject, Romance."

I nodded, reading to take in what she was about to say.

"One, don't do anything stupid, or something that will be considered embarrassing."

"What do you mean?"

"Daisy is the type of girl that likes to show of her boyfriends to everybody. And I mean EVERYBODY. The paparazzi, the fans, everyone knows about the each and every single one of Daisy's past boyfriends. Which means, if she doesn't think you are worth her time, you won't get her attention."

I gulped. "But how am I supposed to act? I'm not a movie star or something."

"No, but you are an artist, and a good one at that. Use that instead. Maybe she would like that."

I nodded. Maybe a gift will get her attention.

"Two, you are in the friend zone, DEEP in the friend zone. It will be hard to get out. So you have to get her gifts, but not too many. And be nice but not too nice. Also stern, but not mean. Got it?"

"Uhh, sure..."

"Just be you Tracey, you'll do fine."

I nodded. "Alright, I see what you mean, but when is the right time?"

"When she looks at you like no girl has ever looked at you before, then you'll know."

I smirked. "Since when are you so good with romance Misty? I mean, it took you forever to figure out Ash liked you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Well you obviously like him..." I liked seeing how close those two were. Even if they will never admit it.

"Just get out!" She pushed me out of the door, slamming it behind me. I swear I saw her blush, but whatever. Point is, I got my advice, now to apply it.

Time for Operation, "Smooth Move"


End file.
